Jessie's Story
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: This is what happened in detail about the night Jessie was changed. Before and after. If you have read Twilightish then you will understand what im talking about. If you havent read Twilightish yet you should, or you wont understand anything. One Shot


I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**OK SO IF YOU HAVE READ TWILIGHTISH YOU WILL ENJOY THIS. IF YOU HAVENT READ TWILIGHTISH YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED.**

**JESSIE(POV)**

It has been five yeard since my family died. I lost my mother, father, and my best friend, my brother Edward. I was put in foster families and none of them have seemed to stick. The last one I came from were very abusive. The man and his wife would always yell and hit me if I did somthing wrong. Im glad im out of that place. So here I am now, seventeen and in a new home in Alaska. The older couple that adopted me are very sweet, and I hope I can stay with them. I missed my family a lot, mostly my brother. I was out exploring the little town when it started to get dark, so I turned around and headed home. When I was walking by an aley, a pair of arms grabbed me and yanked me back. My back hit the hard brick building and three men were staring at me the one began to yell at me.

"Where is your money!?"

"Money? I dont have any money."

He slapped me hard across the face, and I began to taste blood in my mouth.

"Im asking you one more time bitch, where is the money!"

"I dont have any I promis!"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a knife in my stomach. The man pulled it out of me and let me slide down the wall and onto the pavement. Then he whispered in my ear.

"If you dont have any money, then I will get my payment another way."

He bagan to rip all of my clothes off while his friends watched and laughed at me. He began to rape me, and I was too weak to fight him so I just cried. When he was done he grabbed his knife. There were several more sharp pains in my sides, chest, and stomach where he stabbed me a few more times. Then he and his friends walked away. I was bleeding and in great amounts of pain. I wish I woud die faster, then I could see Edward again. I dont know how long I was there, could of been muinets, could have been houers. Suddenly I heard someone yelling my name, and somthing heavy put over my boady. It hurt like hell and I let out a loud scream. Then two very cold arms slid under neath me and picked me up. I began to fall into blackness and I gladly welcomed it.

CARLISLE(POV)

I was sitting on the sofa with Esme on my lap, and Rosalie up in her room. Suddenly Edward came flying through the doors.

"Carlisle! Help!"

I jumped up and went to my son. He had a young girl in his arms, she had Edward's coat over her and was covered in blood. Just from looking at her she looked like she had been raped, her heart beat was very weak, and her breathing was shallow. She was a very beautiful girl, was this the girl Edward wanted to be his mate?

"Take her up to your room Edward, and put her on you coutch."

He nodded and ran upstairs with me, Rosalie, and Esme hot on his heals. As soon as he set her on his coutch I began to bark orders.

"Rosalie, you go get her a change of clothes. Esme, will you get me some warm water and a few rags. Edward, who is this girl, is this the one you want to be your mate?"

"No Carlisle, this is my sister."

I understood why he wanted me to change her, so I quickly got to work. I bit her neck, ankles, and wrists. She layed still for a moment then she let out a bone chilling scream. Her back arched off the bed, and she continued to scream. Rosalie came back with some clothes, and Esme brought me the water. I began to clean the blood off of her arms, legs, and face. When all of the blood was off of her you could see how much she looked like Edward, and this was truly the girl I saw five years ago in the hospital. She had looked exactly like Edward except her dark brown hair. She continued to scream and scream and scream. If it was possible for a vampire to get a headach I would have one by now. I knew there was nothing we could do so I told everyone to go downstairs.

EDWARD(POV)

We went down the stairs and into the family room. Then Carlisle told us to have a seat, he looked at me and began to ask questions.

"Are you sure this is your sister Edward?"

"Yes."

""What is her name?"

"Jessie."

"Tell me all that you remember about her."

"I remember everything. She is beyond stubborn, she is hard to get along with, she comes off bitchy unless you know her, once you get her trust she is one of the most loyal person, once you get to know her she is the most enjoyable person to be around, she has a nasty temper even worse than me, she has a hard time controling her temper. She is a good person, but she can also be the worst type of person you ever meet."

"How did you find her?"

"I was running and I smelt her blood. I followed the sent and found her naked and bleeding."

"Just from looking at her I can tell she was raped."

"I know."

Then Rosalie butted in.

"She cant stay here."

"This is my sister Rosalie, she can stay here."

"Well I think we should vote. I dont want her here. There is enough people in this house, and there is no open rooms for her."

Before I could say a word Carlisle stoped the fight before it got too bad.

"Enough Rose. Jessie is staying end of discussion."

Rosalie huffed and went up to her room. Not long after I went up, and sat with Jessie. Every so often she would scream or whimper. After a long three days her heart finaly stopped.

JESSIE(POV)

Fire, there was fire all over and then it stoped. Why was there fire, am I a pile of ash now. Am I dead? I slowly opend my eyes to a large white room. I sat up and looked around, then a blonde man entered the room. He had golden eyes, and walked with a lot of grace.

"Hello Jessie, my name is Carlisle Cullen, how do you feel?''

"Odd, I was on fire and now im not. What happened to me? Where am I?"

Then it came back to me. I was attacked and raped. I looked down at my stomach, and there were no stabb marks or scarrs. I was in a new outfit.

"Jessie there is someone who you should see."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Your brother told me."

"Bull shit! My brother is dead!"

"No he is not."

"He died five years ago from the influenza!"

"He did not die. I saved him."

"Wait a minuet, your the doctor that treated my family."

"Yes. I brought your brother home and saved him. I changed him into what you are now. A vampire."

"They dont exsist."

"Edward found you in the aley. You were raped and loosing a lot of blood. He brought you to me and asked me to change you."

"If your a vampire, then dont you drink human blood?"

"No me and my family only feed off of animal blood."

"Family? How many of you are there."

"My wife Esme, your brother, and another girl named Rosalie."

Just then two women came into the room. One hasd a heart shaped face with caramel brown hair, while the other one was tall with long blonde hair.

"I dont believe you. Im not a vampire. That is silly."

Carlisle sighed and spoke.

"Edward, come in and bring a mirror with you."

A few seconds later Edward came into the room. He looked like my Edward except his eyes were gold. My Edward's eyes were green. He handed me the mirror and backed away.

"I am your brother Jessie."

"I never said anything to you."

"I know, I can read minds."

"How?"

"We dont know how, but Carlisle thinks that I brought my mind reading with me from my human life."

"Will I read minds?"

"I dont know you could do somthing different."

I stared at my possible brother, and then looked in the mirror. My face looked different. I looked beautiful for once. Then I droped the mirror and shrieked. There was no way that was me. That monster had red eyes. Then Edward spoke again.

"That is you, you just still have human blood in your system."

"This isnt real! None of this is real! Your dead! I should be dead!"

Then I stood up and sprinted out the door.

EDWARD(POV)

As soon as Jessie was out the door I was after her. Before she could get to far out side I grabbed her waist and spun her around.

"Jessie, you have to listen to me. I am real! Im here, and you need to calm down."

"NO! Let me go!"

Suddenly her eyes clouded over. What the hell was happening. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were right behind me. And then Carlisle notised her eyes.

"Everyone get back let Edward handle this."

"What are wrong with her eyes?" snapped Rosalie

"Her power." Was the only thing I could say.

The wind started to pick up and there was lightning flashing like crazy. The wind was blowing hard, so hard that trees started to fall down. Jessie was screaming out of pure fright. Then lightning hit less than a foot away from me.

"Jessie you need to calm down now."

"Make it stop! I cant make it stop!"

" Jessie, you need to relax!"

"I cant do it!"

"Yes you can Jessie! I know you can."

Suddenly the lightning stoped.

"Thats it, whatever your doing keep it up."

Then the wind stoped, and she opend her eyes and they were red again.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think we may have discovered your power."

"This! I dont want it! Take it back! I dont like the weather thing!"

"I cant take it back. I wish I could but I cant Jessie."

"I dont know what to do. How will I control it?"

"You will have to practis."

"How?''

"Stay with us and we will teach you how. We will help you."

"You want me here?"

"Jessie, your my sister. I do want you."

She smiled at me.

"Lets go in side the house."

We all went inside the house where I spent the better part of a day ancering her questions and teaching her how to hunt. As the years went by Jessie began to get better and better control of her powers and discovered a new one. She could create natural disasters. That was how she destroyed and house and made us move. She also became really attached to Rosalie, and Rosalie to her. Then Emmett came and Rosalie dumped her like a hot potato. A few more years and in moved Alice and Jasper. I became friends with Alice and got along with Jasper. While Jessie and Jasper were always talking about wars and old history, or Jessie would spend houers listening to Alice talk about the latest fasion. Jessie became very close with both of them. I was glad I found my sister, and I was even more happy to see her fitting in with the family perfectly. All I hoped was that she would trust human men again after her incident. Maby there would be a human in the future that will help her with that.

**SO HERE WAS JESSIE'S STORY. IF YOU HAVENT READ TWILIGHTISH THEN YOU NEED TO. THIS WILL MAKE BETTER SENCE IF YOU DO. SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LOL THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**


End file.
